This is the Time
by Massu Chan
Summary: ‘This is the time…’ Itachi thought. ‘This is the time for Sasuke gaining his victory.’ A moment when Itachi feels Sasuke is strong enough to fulfil his goal. SASUxSAKU AU OOC Please read and review xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This fiction is just for fun and I don't make any money from it xD**.

**A/N : Just a little one shot which takes place before Sasuke and Itachi's fight. It's surely AU and OOC-ish xD **

**Feel free to leave your comment xD**

**Happy reading!!!!**

**0(((( THIS IS THE TIME ))))0**

Black.

Uchiha Itachi froze immediately as everything around him went dark. He felt panic rising inside him for a second before finally he managed to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a few times.

For about a minute, silence engulfed the room. Only Itachi's even breathing could be heard. Slowly, a bit hesitantly, the Uchiha opened his eyes. A sigh of relief escaped his thin lips as a speck of light now could be seen again. Itachi, once again, closed his eyes. Repeating his breathing motion and then opened his eyes again. Finally, the darkness had gone. He sat himself down on the small bed as the blurry vision of his surrounding slowly cleared.

'I thought I was going blind forever.' He thought. Itachi lied down on the bed with his foot dangling to the floor. His right hand reached up to touch lightly the corner of his right eye. He sighed as he rubbed his eyelid with his calloused fingers.

Using his mangekyo sure was giving him so much advantage in a fight. However, not many people knew that it also had a very bad side effect to Itachi's eyes as its user. Gradually, it damaged his vision and would eventually lead to blindness. Itachi wondered if his eyes now had nearing this state of blindness considering the fact that he experienced this 'temporary blind', like just now, more often in the last two weeks. Besides, it seemed that his sight was getting more blurred every day.

'No!' Itachi clenched his fists. 'I can't be blind yet.' He snarled to himself. An image of his long separated sibling now was clear on his eyes. 'Sasuke hasn't fulfilled his goal yet.' He paused.

'Then maybe it is the time,' said a small voice in the back of his mind. 'We have no time. We have no choice.'

There was silence hanging in the air as Itachi contemplated the words. Seeing his current condition, what his conscience told him was right. His eyes were already bad enough. And with his futile attempt to try not to use his mangekyo, a chance for him to be completely blind in no time was very big. However, still… Was Sasuke ready? Was Sasuke strong enough?

"Right," Itachi muttered as he got up from the bed, wore his head band, and putting on his Akatsuki cloak. He walked out of his room to find Hoshigaki Kisame, who was on the couch in the living room, cleaning his Samehada.

"Kisame…" He addressed his partner calmly.

The blue man stopped his activity and looked up. "What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I have something to do. I'm going for a while."

Kisame frowned. It was unlikely of Itachi to do 'something' when they were on a mission. It must be a very important matter. Kisame heaved an annoyed sigh. As curious as he was, he knew better not to ask when, clearly, Itachi gave him it's-none-of-your-business look. "Whatever," he finally answered. "Just don't go more than two days. You know, our 'target' will be here by then. This mission is your priority, remember that. If you fail to obe-"

"Hn." Before Kisame finished his words, Itachi disappeared.

"Rude bastard!" Kisame sneered before returning to his Samehada.

**((((((((((())))))))))**

Itachi landed his feet on the hill of Konoha. It took him half a day to get here from the village he and Kisame were currently visiting for their mission. The sky above was dark. Probably it was already supper time.

He looked down at the village. The lights from the lamp streets and buildings looked sparkling from his spot. A childhood memories unwillingly were relived in his mind which he dismissed quickly. 'It's not time for nostalgia.' He reprimanded himself. 'I have to find Sasuke.'

Itachi frowned slightly as his eyes skimmed the village down there. He didn't know where his little brother lived. Up 'til now, he always only heard the news brought by his Akatsuki mates about Sasuke whereabouts. He only heard when Sasuke left the village years ago, much to his dismay, to join Orochimaru in Oto. He only heard when Sasuke defeated Orochimaru and made his own team to search for him. And he only heard when finally Sasuke decided to return to Konoha, much to his relief though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. But he never heard anyone told him where exactly his address was. Which street, which district, which block in Konoha? Or was he living in their old Uchiha compound?

'It would be wasting of my time to search him in whole village.' Itachi thought. He hopped down the hill and made his way to what he thought as the center spot of the village. Perched himself on top of one electricity pole, Itachi activated his sharingan and concentrated to locate Sasuke's chakra signature. Sure, his sharingan ability was not as good as Byakugan when it came to tracking chakra. But it could still saw it, at least. Moreover, if it was Sasuke's chakra he tracked down. No matter what, Itachi was very sure he would be able to locate him. Call it family instinct; it's as if their chakra was connected somehow.

**(((((((((((((()))))))))))))**

Itachi stopped on his track when he arrived in front of a small apartment in the outskirt of Konoha. He could feel Sasuke's chakra so strongly now as well as other three chakra one he recognized as Kyuubi's. He too could hear some voices from the inside. Apparently, Sasuke had some company at the moment.

"WHOAAA IT'S SUPER YUMMY!!!!" Itachi heard one said, or more likely, shouted. From a few chance encounters with him, Itachi knew the voice was definitely the Jinchuuriki's.

There's a thwack sound followed by a very loud 'OWW'. "Naruto, how many times should I tell you? Stop touching the cake with that dirty hand of yours!!!!" A female voice shrieked. 'Must be that pink-haired girl, Sasuke's teammate.' Itachi noted.

"Hey Ugly, you can't blame Dickless here." Another male voice, though it's not Sasuke's. "The cake sure looks so delici-." Another thwack sound.

"Don't call me ugly!"

"You guys are so annoying." Itachi's eyes lit up a bit. Now that's Sasuke's. His voice had got thicker since he last heard it. But there's no mistaken, it was still Sasuke's voice.

Itachi took a deep breath. Once again making sure his chakra was still fully masked, he jumped into the air and landed smoothly on a tree branch nearest to the window of the building. He nodded slightly, satisfied, as from his spot he could see clearly what's going on inside the apartment. Focusing his chakra to his sense of hearing, Itachi now even could overhear their conversation.

There, inside a small, but somewhat, neat living room, four teenagers were gathering. Itachis's eyes immediately landed on the raven haired boy on the couch. His lip curled slightly downward, watching the other three, especially the pink-haired girl and the Kyuubi boy, bickering.

Itachi's gaze softened as he examined his little brother's figure further. Sasuke's hair, Itachi noted, was a bit shorter than when he was still a child though still as spiky. He remembered how he used to ruffle those locks and how Sasuke would scowl and glare at him everytime he did the action.

Itachi's lips curved upward slightly as he locked his gaze at Sasuke's face. Sure enough, his boyish features had faded replaced by more defined quality of a young adult. 'And he looks so much like Mother.' Itachi thought sadly as he erased Uchiha Mikoto's image from his mind and returning to scrutiny his brother.

Sasuke's expression was cold and indifferent now. Different from his full of hatred expression he showed him few years ago when he had returned to Konoha with Kisame. And very much different from his cheery expression he would show him everytime he agreed to train or play with him when he was a child. Sasuke was stoic now and Itachi couldn't help but feeling a bit of guilt crept inside him for this. After all, it was Itachi himself who took away the light from Sasuke's life and instead giving the darkness into his life.

Itachi shivered a bit as a cold breeze faintly brushed his body. He tightened his cloak before letting his gaze moved downward slowly, observing Sasuke's body (A/n: NOT in a perverted way, mind you LOL). The first thing Itachi noticed that his body had developed well. Years of training sure did him good. He also noticed that Sasuke was tall. Even perhaps taller than him. A bit. He wouldn't be able to give him piggyback ride anymore just like when he was a little boy. Sasuke had grown up into a very fine young man, something that he had always predicted ever since he saw Sasuke's tiny red face in the cradle of their mother's arms. Itachi nodded to himself. He was proud, you could say.

Itachi continued his inspection on Sasuke, who now looked more annoyed and bored, a bit longer before finally took a good look at the room and its other occupants. He saw now the pink haired girl (he forgotten her name) was carefully walking from the door on the back, hands carrying tray full of glasses and what looked like a plate full of snacks and fruits. A cake itself was already on the table. Itachi's brow furrowed. It seemed that they were having a party.

"COME ON, NOW SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto looked at the food on the table hungrily. "IT'S ABOUT THE TIME WE START THE DAMN PARTY! DATTEBAYO!" 'Ah right, her name is Sakura.' Itachi absently nodded. 'But what party?'

Itachi saw Sakura smiled. "Fine, Naruto, I know you're hungry." She turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke kun, come on, make a wish and blow the candles."

Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the words. Today was… July 23rd! Itachi softly chuckled as the realization hit him. Right, how could he forget? Every year since that dreadful night, though he never showed and admitted it to anyone, but he always remembered Sasuke's birthday. It must be that damned mission Pein gave him that made his mind very preoccupied.

'So… he's eighteen today, isn't he?' Sasuke sure was not his 'little' brother anymore.

"COME ON, TEME, CUT THE CAKE!!!" Naruto's voice snapped Itachi out of his reverie. He found himself smirked at the nick name Naruto had given his brother. He watched again to the four people in the room.

"Patience, Naruto!" Sakura scolded. Earning 'hmph' from the blonde boy which was ignored by the girl. She now handed his brother a cake knife and said, "Now, Sasuke kun, cut the cake please."

"Yeah, Uchiha," The other male replied, smiling. He looked like Sasuke in appearance, Itachi noticed. But of course, his brother was far better looking. "And give your first cake to the most special person in this room, which happens to be the Ugly here," He pointed to Sakura. "After that you kiss her."

Naruto gagged. Sasuke glared. Sakura blushed but seemed happy. Itachi smirked in amusement watching their reaction. Sasuke and Sakura? Hmm…

"AND WHY, SAI, SHOULD THE TEME DO THAT?" Naruto crossed his arms, sending a scowl to Sai's direction. "TCH!"

"I never thought that besides you are dickless, Naruto, you are also brainless. She is his girlfriend, of course he may kiss her. That's what I read in my books." Sai replied, calmly and smiling sweetly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto glowered.

"I called you dickless and brainless." Sai said as he frowned, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, are you deaf now Naruto? Because I recall my words were very clear to hear."

"SAI!!! YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto lunged at Sai whom unfortunately had read his intention and now already running to the backroom with a furious Naruto following him.

Sakura groaned when the clattering sound of kitchen utensils soon was heard. "NARUTO!!! SAI!!!!" She hollered and was about to dash out to the kitchen when suddenly she felt someone had grabbed her wrist. "Sit down, Sakura. Let them." She heard Sasuke said.

Hesitantly, she nodded and plopped herself next to Sasuke. "Honestly, when will they stop acting childish?" She shook her head. "We should stop them, Sasuke kun, they will destroy your kitchen."

"Hn, They'll pay for that. Now, let's just cut the cake."

Sakura sighed, "Fine…" She smiled sweetly. "But you have to make a wish and blow the candles first."

"Tch, you're annoying." He grumbled but still did what she asked anyway.

"Good!" Sakura clapped her hands. She pecked her boyfriend's cheeks softly. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke kun…" She shyly smiled.

"Uh… yeah, thanks." Sasuke replied. His cheeks were now pinkish.

Sakura smiled at this. "You may cut the cake now." She said. Sasuke nodded.

She watched as Sasuke slowly cut the cakes into a piece and place it on a small plate. Her emerald eyes widened slightly when Sasuke handed her the cake. Sai's words echoing again in her ears. "Thank you, Sasuke kun. That's very sweet of you."

"Hn. Don't be flattered. It just that I saw you looked so happy when Sai proposed the idea." He scowled.

Sakura smiled in amusement. "Aww, so you're trying to make me happy now? That's even sweeter of you Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke glared at the girl. "Don't-" He was about to object again but he closed his mouth again as he saw Sakura's playful smile. Instead he said, "Shut up, Sakura. Just eat the cake."

Sakura laughed.

Soon, they both then ate their cakes in silent, completely ignoring the crashing and yelling sound in the background.

"Ne, Sasuke kun?" After a while, Sakura asked. They had finished their cakes and now contently sitting next to each other on the couch, waiting for the other two who were still busy with their 'activity'.

"Hn?"

"May I know what your wish is?"

"No, it's a secret."

Sakura pouted playfully. "Oh come on, I told you mine on my last birthday. Now it's your turn to tell me yours."

"I never asked you tell me, you know. It's you who willingly told me your wish. So I don't think I owe one to you."

"Sasuke kun, you are mean…" Sakura's pout deepened. "I just want to know. Please…" She stared at Sasuke with her puffy eyes.

Itachi smirked again when he saw Sasuke blanched and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll give you a hint." His brother said. Itachi's ears perked up.

"My wish is…"

"Yes?" Sakura looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke cleared his throat before finally said, "A future…" He said, his cheeks now, for the second time that evening, adorned by a tint of pink, "A future with you… and everyone here."

And then he kissed her.

Itachi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sighed at the sight. It was his cue to leave. He had got his answer now.

'This is the time…' He thought. 'This is the time for Sasuke gaining his victory.' His little brother was strong enough now, but not because of hatred Itachi told Sasuke to have. It was because love. Sasuke had love now. Once again in his life, Sasuke had people to love and loved him. For that, Itachi was certain, Sasuke would be strong enough to protect them. His love would make him stronger. His love would help him to fulfill his wish, to be together with everyone he loved in the future. He would be happy. Though, sadly, he wouldn't be able to see it.

Itachi cast a last glance to his younger brother. He smiled, a very first genuine smile he had in years. He shivered as sudden warmth slowly crept inside his body. The feeling was so strange yet so familiar.

Itachi inhaled slowly and deeply. His eyes still locked into the figure of his foolish little brother when eventually he whispered before jumped down and disappeared in a poof.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

**(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))**

"Back already, eh?" Kisame looked up from his bingo book as Itachi walked in. "Glad you still remember our mission."

"I'm not abandoning our mission." Itachi answered coolly as he took a seat on the couch across from Kisame.

Kisame raised his thin eyebrows. "What are you so pleased about?"

"I'm not pleased."

Kisame smirked. "We've been partner for years. I know your style. You're not answering my words with only a 'hn' and not frowning or scowling either. That's one sign indicating that you're now in a pleasant mood."

"Never knew you care so much about me."

Kisame grinned. "So, how's your 'something' going?"

Itachi ran a hand to his hair before answered. "This is the time Kisame. Soon…"

"Time for what? What do you mean?" Kisame asked casting a confused glance to the Uchiha prodigy. He gasped when he saw Itachi's eyes softened and his lips curled up into a tiny smile. A real smile!

"My fight with Sasuke, it's the time…"

Soon…

**((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))**

**So, that's it. Thanks so so so ever so much for reading. Reviewing it will be much appreciated. xD**


End file.
